Anyone here?
by yoshiandkia98
Summary: um,yeah...The Chapter 4 of "Tragedy of One School" is still countinuing..xD
1. Chapter 1

~ LAST TIME ~

"There's no way out..."

"I don't care! We are going home!"

* TOBY'S POW *

Kia started to walk towards the bigger darkness. I didn't had no other choice except to follow her,while i started to shiver a bit. After i bravely offered to sacrifice my life to see the horror infront of my eyes,i forgotten i was anemic. And i was already starting to feel dizzy. Crap.

"Don't tremble like a little baby...We will get out of here,togheter,hand in hand!.." Kia said,not looking at me,while clenching her fists tightly. I sighed and nodded. Goddamit,what am i doing?! I'm supposed to protect my little sister and sacrifice my life for her,not to hide under a table like a fucking idiot! Im older than her for Gods sake!

"No...Im supposed to say that! Don't get me wrong,but...I'm sorry...I promise,i will protect you till the very end!" i said,getting next to her. She looked at me and smiled that her beautiful smile,which always made me blush.

"Thanks,Toby..." she said and took my hand.

We started to walk down the long hallways,looking for clues and some shortcuts,which will help us to get out of here. But,we only found some messages of the previous victims who were here before us. Some of them looked like they were written moments ago,or miutes ago.

We were also coming through more corpses and dead bodies of the innocent children who died here in a horrible way. And each of them had a student ID name tag. We decided to take all of the ID tags,just in case if we find the spirit of one of the corpses.

"Hey,we never checked that room..." Kia said and went over it. She tried to open the door,but it was locked.

"Ugh...Guess we need the key..." i sighed and turned around.

We went back towards the classroom we fell in. Suddenly,i noticed some kind of loose board lying on the ground. Kia noticed it as well and she went over it,taking it.

"Maybe we can use this...For that hole on the ground towards the south!" she said,sounding all smarter than me.

"Whatever you say...Let's just get out of this place.." i said and we exited the room

We went south and there it was,a hle on the ground. Kia was holding the loose board,so she crouched down and putted the board.

"It fits! Awesome!" she said,high fiving herself. Jeez,she looks like she's "forever alone" with doing self five. I sighed and we started to walk towards the stairs,which werent blocked by some boards,luckily. When we went upstairs,I noticed the air suddenly got so chilly,which made me shiver a bit. Kia seemed scared,so I pulled her closer to myself,so I could warm her up. Hey,don't think dirty! She's my little sister,I must protect her with all my life! Besides,I already have a girlfriend….Anyways! We walked more,until we noticed there were 2 doors. I noticed one paper hanging on the wall,which said "BOYS LAVARTORY ON THE LEFT. GIRLS ON THE RIGHT.",which made me look at the doors. I never realized how bad I had to go. But I must hold it…I can't leave Kia alone…Anyways,I looked at her,and I never saw her leg. It was in terrible condition. "Hey Kia…What's wrong with your leg?" I asked curiously,looking at her. She looked at me,then at her leg. "Oh,this!...Well,i sprained it when I fell…But I can still walk,that's the good side…" she said,smiling. But I could see she was having a bit of pain while walking. "Quit saying crap! I can see you're having hard time to walk! Here,hold on me,that'll make your walking less tough.." I offered. "Thanks,Toby…" she said and grabbed my arm. We investigated the bathrooms,but we only found the little,but bloody heart-shaped mirror on the sinks. Just when we wanted to go downstairs,I noticed something shiny coming from one corpse. Since my curiosity took over me,I went over the corpse and investigated it. The shiny item was a key…For a Infirmary. "Hey,what did you found?" Kia said it out loud. I went to her and showed her the key. "It's an Infirmary key..We'll probably find something in there…" I said and went downstairs. I was infront of her,so I couldn't excatly see what was she doing,except walking,of course. Suddenl,I heard something bumping on the ground,making me turn around and see Kia on the ground.

*KIA'S POW*

I fell from downstairs,because my left leg hurted so much that it completely couldn't move anymore. I think I now broke it. I yelled out in pain,holding my leg tightly. Toby turned around and saw me,which made him run to me. "KIA! Are you alright?!" he asked me,helping me up to get on my feet. I holded on him. "Im fine…I just triped over my feet.." I said,holding onto him tightly. He examined my leg,to check what's wrong with it. Then,he looked at me with a worried look. "This dosen't looks good at all…Luckily enough,we have this key to the Infirmary…C'mon,let's go find the infirmary.." he said and holded me tightly,while we were going downstairs. When we got downstairs,I could hear some children giggling,but I thought that was my imagination. As we were going towards the bigger darkness,I could hear the children giggling more. It was driving me mad. "Hey,Toby,can you hear that?" I looked up at Toby,wanting to stop thinking about the giggles. He looked at me like I needed help. "Hear what? I can only hear our footsteps…" he said a bit confused. I looked at him confused, Wasn't he hearing at all? Did I finally lost it? Suddenly,he stopped,making me stop. He then pointed towards the bigger darkness. "Okay,now I can hear THAT as well…" he said and gulped. I was hearing it as well..That voice was…flies? I gulped and started to walk towards the noice…I was wondering what the hell was that noice…"You better stay here,I don't like the sound of this…" Toby said,pulling me back. I did as he said and went behind him,liking his idea that I wait for him. I did NOT wanted to see what was there,in the complete darkness. Honestly,I find Toby's curiosity a curse,because he would go check everything he hears or he heard from someone,even if they mention it's dangerous…But,eh,I guess that was his personality. Anyways,I lined on the wall,because I couldn't stannd still with my both feet. Damn this pain. Just when I wanted to sit down…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I heard a terrible scream coming out from the darkness,making me squeek and jump on my feet. That voice was…"TOBY!" I screamed and started to limb towards the darkness,my heart beating so fast. I was never so scared in my entire life. I wanted to scream now how much I was in the mood of panic. I started to walk a bit faster,until I saw Toby on the ground,trebling s badly,even his eyes were trebling how bad he was shaking. His whole body was shut down,as he was looking at something,I didn't knew what,because I could see he landed on his butt,and he was lined on the spot were was the corridor. I walked towards him. "TOBY! What happened?!" I yelled and looked at him,my eyes started to tremble. He couldn't speak,he was in the shock mood. I could also see he was hypervlating. Damn,I forgot he was anemic. He was still looking at another direction,which made me get up and check what was he looking at. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed so loudly and fell on my butt as well,having the same reaction as well. I was looking at the inner organs,splatered all across the floor and the wall. Oh God…I couldn't believe what was I looking at. I WAS LOOKING AT GODAMN ORGANS! I suddenly felt something coming out of mouth and I started to vomit,feeling so bad. My whole breakfast and lunch were coming out of my throat and exiting through my mouth. It looked like I got the worst reaction than Toby. I felt him grabbing me and pulling me far away from that….horror. "K-KIA! DON'T LOOK!" he yelled,still in the shock mood. I was still vomiting,but at least not infront of that! I couldn't take it anymore…I saw too much…I had to go home NOW! I couldn't stay here any longer! I lost it completely. "Icant…IcanticanticantICANT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I was screaming and banging on the window,feeling as if I was going to die any moment. I felt him grabbing me and hugging me,making me cry loudly. "Don't worry…We will get out of here…Sh…Everything's gonna be alright…" he was comforting me,but I could felt him trembling as well. I was so scared…I was holding on him tightly,crying loudly. "Toby…D…..don't leave me…" I was saying it shakingly,trembling. He started to stroke my hair,making me feel better. "I promise to you,my little sister…We will get out of this hell,togheter…" he said,rocking me slightly. I nodded,but inside,my hope was slowly fading…..

20 minutes passed since of that. We were in the Infirmary,which happens to be the cleanest place of all places we investigated. Toby "fixed" my leg,and I felt so much better. We were sitting on 2 beds,which were so soft and so clean,not talking at all. We silently sited next to eachother,holding hands and wishing this was just a nightmare,a horrible one. I gulped and looked around,remembering the organs,making me cough a bit. "What's wrong,Kia?" Toby looked at me worried,holding me tightly. I gulped the spit. "Those organs….Was that..." I asked,holding onto my chest and feeling my heartbeat. He looked at the door and made a serious face. "Yes…it was a person…I saw some breast mixed with those organs,so it was a girl…" he said it silently,squeezing my hand. I made a terrified face and looked down. "Oh my God….What the heck is wrong with this school?!" I said,biting my lower lip. He stood on his own feet,cracking his fists. "I have no clue…But,that ghost we saw earlier said there were also 9 more living people here…I bet they are as scared as we are…." He said,reminding me of that conversation. He was right,I almost forgot we were not alone,which reliefed me so much. "So…what are we going to do,Toby?" I asked,looking at him. He just looked at me,then looked infront of him. "Well,we are not going to stay here until our lungs dry out of all the screams. I'm going to check the school…To see if there is someone who can help us…" he said,making me gasp. Was he seriously planning to leave me al by myself in here?! "No! Don't leave me alone! Im going with you and that's-"

"NO!" he yelled and looked at me angry,which made me gasp. Did he really yelled at me? This was NOT the Toby who I know. This school drived him nuts…."You are going to stay RIGHT HERE! UNDERSTOOD?!" he said,looking at me so deadly,it made me shiver. I couldn't believe he just did that. "B-b-but…I don't wanna be alone…" I said it weakly,tear falling from my eye. He sighed and shook his head. "I'll be right back,I promise…" he said. "A-alright…But come real quickly!" I said,sitting on the bed. He nodded and went towards the door. "Don't be scared…Im here for you…" he said,before closing the door,leaving me all by myself….I felt tired,so I decided to lay down and take a quick nap before he comes back. I felt scared,but I knew I was safe in the Infirmary…So,I closed my eyes….Wanting to wake up in my room….I was thinking all this way that I was only dreaming and this was only a horrible nightmare…Oh how badly I wished this was not real…

YAYYYY THE STORY IS COUNTINUINGGGG :DDDD im terribly sorry,I was really busy..Plus,I forgot the password…-.- XD Anyways,hope ya like it~! And leave a review :D


	2. Seperating is Bad

LAST TIME:

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm going tp check the school..You stay here,okay?"

I suddenly woke up from a terrible dream,feeling so scared. I quickly sat up on the bed,breathing heavily. What i was dreaming was me seeing Toby dead…And myself dying. It was way too horrible. I looked around,gasping…I was still there…I was still in the Infirmary…I was still in Heavenly Host Elemantary School,which made me look down. So,I was not dreaming…This was not my imagination…I felt so sad,and I started to cry,tears filling my eyes. After some while of crying,I calmed down and decided to walk around,so I could heal my leg more. I started to walk left and right,feeling much better,with walking,I mean…Mentally I was not okay…I could feel my sanity slowly and slowly sliping away,which drowed me mad. I looked around again and finally realized Toby didn't come…I think it passed 3 hours since he left,which started to worry me. I gulped. "Toby?" I called out his name,feeling so scared. I suddenly could hear some children gigging again,which made me gasp and look around quickly. "Toby,this is not a joke!...Please,get out of your hidding spot!" I started to panic,my heart beating fast and my adrenaline speeding up how scared I was. And there again,I could hear giggles again. When,all of a sudden,i turned around and saw them…2 spirits of little girls. One seemed older,and her left part of face was all black,as the other girl was smaller and she had no head,I could see her mucsles moving and gurgling,which made me want to puke. They were staring me with emptines and with hatred,yet they were giggling. I was trembling so badly.

"Whaaa shaah we phaaah…" the big girl said,which actually meant "What shall we play?",and she said it with such crepiness,as the little girl was gurlgling instead of talking. Suddenly,they aimed at me with pair of blood soaked scissors in their hands,making me scream and start running towards the door. I tried to open the door,but it got stuck! I had not realized until now,that the door were covered with hair,and they were blcking me from opening them. I started to bang on the door,removing the hair so quickly,panicing a lot and screaming. "HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! TOBY! TOBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I was screaming so louldy,as the girls were attacking me more from behind. I finally managed to open the door,after some while,and I quickly ran off from the Infirmary,shuting the door from behind and running towards the way where were the stairs,screaming Toby's name out loud. After some time,I finally stopped,realizing it was over. I couldn't believe that I was just attacked by some ghosts! They seemed so unrealistic…And so….scary…I was panting and still panicing in myself,feeling my heart racing in millions times than before. I had no clue that the normal human being could get this scared…Surrounded by corpses…Blood…Evil child spirits…It could drive you mad,not to mention everything's happening inside of one elemantary school! I was trying to calm down,but that was not helping me at all. Suddenly,I felt something come out of my mouth and I started to puke again,feeling so sick of this. I never wanted this! I wanted to live happy,only me and my big brother! I just wanted a little bit happines in my fucking life! Was that so hard enough?! As I was still panicing and hypervlatting,my mind suddenly shut down.

My sight was blur,I could see,but not enough…It felt as if some kind of rock was replaced with my heart. As If I was…possesed? Suddenly,my ears could hear someone screaming my name,but I didn't turned around. My face expression changed from sad and paniced face to mad and filled with hatred and anger. I was on my kness,trembling and feeling tears rolling down my pale and emotionless face and falling on the floor..Well,what lasted from it. Then,I could notice Toby from the corner of my eye,but I was still not turning around. "KIA!" he screamed and ran towards me,kneeling down next to me,but I was not changing my position at all. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHAT THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS DO-" he suddenly got caught when I looked at him,making him gasp. I could see he got so scared when he saw how horrible I looked. "WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG,YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH?!" I started to scream,making him get a furious face as well. "YOU PROMISED YOU WILL COME BACK! YOU PROMISEDYOUPROMISEDYOUPROMISEDYOUPROMISEDYOUPROMISEDYOUPROMISED!" my screaming countinued,making the whole hall echo,I think the corpses freaked out by my screaming. His face expression got more darker and darker. "AND WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE BY THAT?! NOTHING! YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF PATHETIC,USELESS,ANNOYING,SCARED AND SHITTY SON OF A-" suddenly,Toby slapped me so hard that I fell on the ground,because before all of this,he helped to stand up. My face expression changed in shock and more furious. I couldn't believe he just slapped me! "WHO THE FUCK MAKES YOU RIGHT TO SCREAM AT ME LIKE THAT,HUH?! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN ME AND YOU SMOKE!?" he screamed at me as well,noticing that his mind shut down as well. This was it…We were in the halfway of losing our minds and go insane. At first,we were so determined,holding hands and working togheter. Now,we were acting like 2 deadliest enemies,who got insane. We were screaming at eachother,until…."Let's separate! Im sick of your shit,Kia! If you really want from me to leave you all alone in this living hell,then FINE!" Toby yelled and turned around,walking towards the stares,which were heading towards the Infirmary and….those organs…But,me…Instead of going to him and apologize,like a normal sister,I turned around and then…"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! AHAHAHAHHAAA! AAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" I started to laugh like a pshycho maniac and run towards the darkness,my mad laughter echoing. I was out of control….I have no idea how much it passed...

I think 6 hours passed since of that huge fight….I finally calmed down,like 2 hours ago,and I realized what have I done. I was screaming at Toby for no reason. I made us have our first fight…I made us separate…And now,here I am,wandering around these dark hallways,all alone and so scared. I felt so guitly and so sad for what have I done. But it was not me talking. It seems that my panic and fear took over my soul and started to control my body,and my vocal coards. But,I don't believe Toby will ever forgive me for what have I done. You see,this guy must be the most emotional person that I have ever met. He almost never uses his head and thinks,he just goes with a flow,also he never listens…Which was kinda obvious. Anyways,I was wandering around the whole school,looking for Toby. I was yelling out loud his name,looking every classroom,every corner and every single corpse,if he didn't lead the footprints of the blood from the corpse. I noticed some footprints were going towards the stairs,towards the hall where are the lavartorires. I took a deep breath and started to walk upstairs. As I was walking upstairs,I could hear something dropping on the floor…Some kind of….sloopy and soft object. I got more paniced,as my mind started to scream "No,Kia! Don't go there!",but there was another voice,saying. "I'm sure it's just some kind of bag. Go there and see for yourself". While I was fighting with myself,my head started to hurt so badly. I couldn't stop the vibration on my ears. I could feel my body going upstairs,which meant that the other half of my mind,which wanted from me to move on,won. When I finally got to the another floor,I noticed some track of blood,coming from the boys lavartory. I gasped,trembling in fear. "T….T-toby?...´I said his name one more time,as I was walking towards the door of boys bathroom. I could hear the dripping of blood coming out of the bathroom. My hand was slowly going towards the knob,which was shaking furiously. "Someone's…deffinetly in there…" I thought to myself,as my hand finally reached the knob and I opened the door….

….!

I shouldn't have let my curiousity take over me…


End file.
